powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Titanus
Not to be confused with Titanisaur, a monster from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. "I call on the power of Titanus and the Ultrazord!" Titanus is a giant brachiosaurus Carrierzord used by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Overview Titanus served as the Carrierzord for the Dinozords, Ninjazords, and Shogunzords. Titanus would roll through a misty swamp after being summoned. When fighting individually, he would usually fire blasts out of his mouth but could move his tail into two shoulder cannons as well. The shoulder cannons were most prominently featured as part of the Ultrazord formations. Tommy and Jason first encountered Titanus when he was guarding the Thunder Slingers they needed to fight the Super Putty Patrollers. He attacked them, forcing the two to outsmart him to claim the weapons. Jason later believed he was a villain but Zordon calls him a powerful ally and friend, implying the Zord may be sentient. When the Rangers had trouble defeating the Wheel of Misfortune they called Titanus and the Mega Dragonzord docked into his back to form Ultrazord for the first time. Titanus would appear whenever the Ultrazord was needed. During the Rangers' battle with Cyclopsis, Rita caused him to sink underground and the Rangers feared he had been destroyed. However, Zordon was able to retrieve Titanus and re-energize him in time to aid in defeating Cyclopsis and Lokar. After Tommy's return as the Green Ranger, Titanus would typically arrive after bursting through a rock face rather than the swamp. When the Rangers got their Thunderzords in Season 2, Titanus did not appear and was replaced by Tor the Shuttlezord. In Season 3, Titanus returned and was modified by Alpha 5 to combine with the Ninjazords and later the Shogunzords. Titanus also battled Hate Master solo alongside the Ninjazords. Titanus' current whereabouts are unknown. He was not used by the Aquitar Rangers and during "A Zeo Beginning," Tommy mentions that the Zords are "gone." Billy makes an offhand comment in "Mondo's Last Stand" about recycling parts of "old Zords"; however it is unclear whether this refers to MMPR-era Zords like Titanus or unused components used to construct the Zeo Zords, which were "old" compared to the newly-acquired Super Zeo Zords. Dino Ultrazord See also: Ultimate Daizyujin The Ultrazord, Mega Ultrazord (Japanese Version), or Dino Ultrazord - the "ultimate battle system" of the Power Rangers, is the combined form of all seven of the zords the Power Rangers possessed in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The Dino Ultrazord forms in two ways, either with Mega Dragonzord descending onto the opened hatch behind Titanus, or with the Dino Megazord hitching a ride onto Titanus' back with the Dragonzord forming on top. To form Dino Ultrazord, many Zord parts come off and switch positions. Titanus' claws clasp onto Megazord's hands, Dragonzord's chestpiece docks in front of Titanus, Titanus's chest armor comes onto Megazord's chest and Titanus' tail splits and reconnects onto its shoulders as cannons (although on TV it's shown as sliding forward). The Ultrazord's blasts are centered on the following areas. The Megazord then appears to be harnessing the two new zords' powers as a finisher weapon. * Dragonzord's fingers * Titanus' mouth * Titanus' shoulder cannons * Titanus' chest plate Ninja Ultrazord When the Ninja Megafalconzord combines with the original Carrier Zord Titanus, the Ninja Ultrazord is formed. It could channel the power of all seven Zords and fire stronger mouth and shoulder mounted blasters. The only enemy it was used against was Face Stealer. Shogun Ultrazord When the Shogun Megafalconzord combines with the Titanus, the Shogun Ultrazord is formed. The only enemy it was used against was Dischordia. Typhonis Ultrazord The Typhonis Ultrazord is a configuration used only in the Boom! Comics by The All-New Power Rangers using Typhonis, Titanus, and Tor the Shuttlezord. Silver Titanus Main Article: Silver Titanus A heavily redecoed Titanus toy appeared in the Power Rangers in Space toyline, though not in the show. Appearances Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) *Gung Ho! *Wheel of Misfortune *Island of Illusion Part 1 *Island of Illusion Part 2 *Calamity Kimberly *The Yolk's on You! *The Green Candle *Birds of a Feather *Doomsday *Return of an Old Friend *Two Heads are Better than One *Enter... The Lizzinator *Mighty Morphin' Mutants Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) *Final Face-Off *Stop the Hate Master *The Sound of Dischordia Notes *In certain versions of "Doomsday, Part 1," Zordon is heard summoning Titanus to the battlefield himself. *The footage of Titanus breaking through rocks and the Dragonzord-last Ultrazord assembly sequence was created for Zyu2. Season 3 appearances of Titanus reused the original Zyuranger footage of the swamp. *Both the Ninja and Shogun Ultrazords were formations exclusive to Power Rangers. Kakuranger did not have its own carrier beast like Zyuranger (Titanus) and Dairanger (Tor) did. The Zord was formed by filming the Bandai America toys, hence why the Shogun Ultrazord and Dischordia never appeared in the same shot, why the White Shogunzord is pink in any shot of the Megazord, and why the designs on the Shogun Megazord's chest and shoulders were replaced by thunderbolts. *The Dragonzord chestpiece appeared on the Ninja and Shogun Ultrazord despite the Zord itself not being available to the Rangers at the time. No explanation is given for this. However, later seasons stated that old Zords are salvaged for parts, and Titanus is implied to have been upgraded, so it is possible Dragonzord was salvaged to upgrade Titanus during season 3. *Titanus and Tor are the only Zords in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers that have no discernible cockpit, making them the only Zords in the first three seasons that cannot be piloted directly. *In the Japanese dub, Ultrazord was named as Mega Ultrazord, while Ultrazord was the name given to Mega Dragonzord in the dub. *In the Boom! Studios comics, Titanus and Tor both have cockpits for the Rangers to pilot them. Titanus Cockpit comic.png See Also Category:Carrierzords Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Zords (Mighty Morphin 1) Category:Zords (Mighty Morphin 3) Category:Brachiosaurus Zords Category:Dinosaur Zords Category:Sentient Zords